Plan de rechange
by Saika Garner
Summary: Que se passetil quand Harry trouve le moyen de vaincre Voldemaort, mais qu'une succession d'évènements l'en empêche? HHr
1. Chapter 1

Ron regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait pas. 

Tous ces changements soudains dans la vie de ses deux meilleurs amis et des professeurs depuis la mort de Neville!

FLASH BACK 15 Juin, 6ème année.

Harry rentrait dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron. Ils parlaient joyeusement, et allèrent s'intaller

à la table des Gryffondor.

On mange quoi ce midi? demanda Ron

Sers-toi de tes yeux avant de te servir de ton estomac et tu le sauras!

Hermione venait encore de faire fort au niveau contre-attaque.

Calmez le jeu! J'aimerais bien pouvoir manger tranquilement pour une fois!

Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin et Ron se servit sans demander son reste.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que tout semblait calme, une bourrasque glacée emplit la salle, se dirigeant plus

particulièrement vers le trio. Par malheur, Neville était assis juste à côté d'Harry, et au moment où des bras se formèrent

pour emmener leur proie (Harry), celui-çi se baissa pour que Neville attrappe sa cuillère. Les bras se refermèrent sur le

pauvre Neville qui fut emporté à des kilomètres en un instant. Tout le monde était sous le choc.

Une semaine durant, tout le monde se mit à sa recherche, mais le samedi, Ginny fit la découverte la plus macabre de sa vie.

Elle venait de pousser la porte des toilettes des filles lorsqu'une chose gluante lui tomba dessus. C'était Neville,

déchiqueté en tous points. Ginny hurla à tel point que tout le château se précipita.

Neville fut enterré la semaine suivante, sous les pleurs des filles et la culpabilité ou la joie des garçons...sauf d'un.

Harry était plus froid que la pierre, et depuis la trouvaille de Ginny, la pupille de ses yeux se partagait entre le noir,

le rouge et le vert. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils changèrent. Tous.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Même Rogue avait changé! Toujours aussi cinique, mais plus indulgant en compréhensif envers les autres

maisons que la sienne. Ron avait remarqué que de temps en temps, à la fin de son cours,

Harry et Hermione allaient lui parler. De quoi, il n'en savait rien. Aussi, ces deux là passaient beaucoup

plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Sans lui. Enfin, c'était compréhensible vu qu'il s'était mis à sortir avec Lanvande Brown

et qu'il lui consacrait bien plus de temps qu'à eux. Cela ne semblait pas les choquer, au contraire, ils semblaient

contents pour eux. Cela n'empêchait que Ron ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Ce changement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, il en

était certain...


	2. chapitre 2

merci pour la review ! en fait, ce sera moins gore par la suite, c'est pas si horrible lol ! merci encore !

CHAP 2:

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque où il devait retrouver Hermione.

Il parcourut plusieurs rangées, tourna à droite, à gauche, et fini par trouver un rayon dans lequel il s'engoufra sans

plus de cérémonie. Hermione était plongée dans le rayon, le nez entre trois bouquins. Harry comptait s'ammuser un peu

en vue de son innatention. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, plus silencieux qu'une panthère, et atteignit finalement le dos

d'Hermione. Il la pris subitement pas dessous les épaules et la souleva. Elle poussa un petit cris de surprise, suivit par

une tape brutale contre le bras de son "agresseur". Celui-çi rit d'un rire amer et la relacha en la tournant vers lui.

Elle fit semblant de le gifler avant de pouffer de rire et de le pousser vers la première chaise venue. Harry s'assit

donc de force, avant de reçevoir de la visite sur ses genoux. Hermione lui mis un livre devant le nez après s'être assise

sur lui.

Voilà la bête! annonça-t-elle.

Parfait. Y'a quoi dedans?

Des infos sur les liens créés par un sort ou un maléfice et leurs effets secondaires possibles.

Ok, ok! Au boulot! Mais...si tu pouvais aller t'asseoir sur une chaise, ça m'arrangerais! plaisenta Harry.

Hermione rougit légèrement Et se déplaca très vite. Ils restèrent ainsi attablés, à essayer de découvrir ce qui unissait

Harry à Voldemort, et par la même occasion en déduire "l'antidote"; jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. On était samedi, et donc

ils pouvaient se permettre de ne pas suivre le déroulement normal de la journée.

Tout en allant manger, ils se communiquèrent mutuellement les idées qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'échanger à la

bibliothèque. Ron les rejoint vite à la table des gryffondor, en compagnie de Lavande, mais les deux autres avaient entre

temps changé de conversation, évitant d'en parler entourés de personnes aux oreiiles indiscrètes.

Harry, comme à son habitude, ne montrait plus aucun signe de sentiments extérieurs comme intérieurs. Personne n'arrivait

plus à déchiffrer son regard. Sauf peut-être...Hermione.

Il frissona à cette idée. Il avait banni de sa tête toute idée de sentiments plus grands qu'amicaux.

Avec Hermione, il se permettait de rire, mais ce n'était plus le même rire. C'était un rire amer, plein de solitude et de

tristesse refoulée au plus profond de son être. Il se rapprochait plus d'Hermione qu'il ne le voulait lui-même, mais

c'était bien malgrès lui.

Hermione, quand à elle, avait peur. Peur d'en arriver à une solution extrême dans sa quête de vérité quand au lien unissant

Harry au mage noir. La nuit, elle avait du mal à dormir, et de temps en temps, quand le lendemain le permettait,

elle passait uune belle partie de la nuit avec Harry, à observer les étoiles. C'était pour eux une sorte d'adrénaline

de douceur qui leur permettait de tenir le coup. Dans leur profonde quiétude, ils addressaient de temps en temps des signes

à Sirius, cette étoile qui brille si étrangement, et qui représente pour eux le souvenir d'un homme aimé et respecté.

Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle craignait la nuit. Cela fesait un an jour pour jour que sa cousine avait été tuée par

un homme sortant de l'asile qui avait une fois de plus perdu consience. L'affaire avait été classée sans suite et l'homme

replacé à l'asile. L'après-midi passa avec son lot d'activités, mais pourtant, plus la nuit approchait, plus Hermione

sentait son coeur battre la chamade. L'âme de sa cousine semblait pénétrer en elle au fur et à mesure que le soleil

poursuivait sa course infernale dans le ciel. L'an dernier aussi il lui était arrivé la même mésaventure. Moins de cinq

minutes après la mort de sa cousine, elle s'était sentie imprégnée de son parfum, de tout son être. Sa cousine et elle

entretenaient des liens très serrés et on les comparait même à des jumelles. Sa cousine était cracmol. La magie opérait.

Ce soir également, elle deviendrais l'espace de quelques heures deux personnes différentes emprisonnées dans un même

corps. Comme le loup-garou sort de Rémus, Lola sortirais d'elle.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAP 3:**

Onze heures. Hermione, dans sa chambre de préfète, tremblait. Ses yeux se bridaient, ses cheveux devenaient encore

plus bruns qu'à l'origine, et son coeur battait la chamade. En elle coulait le sang métissé des deux femmes

qu'elle était, une fois par an. L'adrénaline montait, et Lola sourit. Hermione en fit de même, ce qui accentua le

sourire qu'affichait corps possédé. Elle était enfin mi-Hermione mi-Lola. Le dialogue entre les deux jeunes femmes

commença. Le corps possédé changeait de voix, prenant celle de l'interlocutrice correspondante.

Salut Hermione ! fit une voix plus pincée mais de même timbre que celle de la personne interpelée.

Salut Lola. Comment tu te sens ?

Ton corps mélangé au mien, ça fait un drôle d'effet, mais c'est aussi simpa que l'année dernière. Non, en fait c'est

mieux, parce que je n'ai aucune surprise vis-à-vis de ce qui nous arrive !

C'est vrai. Alors, tu t'es pas trop ennuyée pendant un an ?

Tu rigole ? C'était extra ! Mais j'ai rien le droit de te dire. Par contre, j'attend toujours avec impascience le jour

d'aujourd'hui. Pouvoir te parler, même au travers toi-même, c'est génial.

Oui, remarque, c'est pas toi dont le corps est possédé !

Elles se mirent à rire de bon coeur. Elle poursuivirent leur discution jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne gagne le pauvre corps.

Le moment des aurevoirs arriva, et le corps redevint la posséssion d'Hermione, qui, épuisée par tant d'émotions, s'écroula

lourdement sur son lit.

Lorqu' Hermione se réveilla le lendemin matin, ce fut grace à Harry qui, inquiété par tant de retard, entra dans sa chambre.

Il lui carressa délicatement les cheveux et lui murmura de se réveiller à l'oreille. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione

réagit et ouvrit les yeux. Surprise par la présence d'Harry, elle eu le réflexe de se couvrir avec sa couverture avant

de se rendre compte que c'était tout bonnement inutile car elle était encore habillée. Elle se radoucit et regarda Harry

d'un air tendre.

Il est quelle heure ?

Onze heures. Je t'es jamais vu dormir aussi tard, alors ça m'a inquiété et...bon, tu connais la suite. Je m'inquiète

pour un rien depuis la mort de Neville.

Je sais. C'est gentil de ta part. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Au contraire, ça me fait chaud au coeur que tu penses

à moi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin, très rapide, et se redressa en lui annonçant qu'il serait de bonne augure qu'elle

se prépare et qu'elle le rejoigne dehors. Il ajouta d'un air malin qu'il avait une envie monstre de se promener.

Il sortit sur ce, et attendis Hermione au dehors de sa chambre, où elle vint le rejoindre dix minutes plus tard.

Il avait remis son masque. Son visage ne trahissait plus aucune émotion. Hermione lui fit une moue de mécontantement,

à laquelle il répondit en tirant la langue comme un gamin.

Cela fit éclater Hermione de rire, et dans la salle commune, chacun se retourna, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait rendre

Harry Potter si drôle. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, et entraina Hermione loin de la compagnie de leur entourage. Ils

se rendirent près du lac, marchant lentement, parlant de tout et de rien. Harry était décontracté en ces moments là.

Et pourtant... L'un et l'autre cachaient bien leur jeu. Tous deux étaient plus dubitatifs que jamais.

Les vacances de primtemps débutaient dans une semaine, et ils auraient tous leur temps pour se préoccuper du problème de

la liaison Harry/Tom. Mais pour l'instant ils laissaient place à la détente...ou presque.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4:**

Hermione s'était remise de ses émotions, demain commençaient les vacances, et elle ne comptait pas les passer dans la

bibliothèque, contrairement à son habitude. Ce soir, elle aurait tous ses devoirs pour les vacances, et elle allait les

faire ce soir même, en compagnie d'Harry. Depuis deux jours, celui-çi semblait aux prises avec des maux de tête atroces.

Il était plus distant, aussi, comme s'il se doutait d'un évènement futur. Hermione s'arrangeait pour qu'il reste tranquille,

mais nul n'était en mesure de le contrôler. Les cours passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, et bientôt, la nuit tomba, et les

estomacs des élèves se creusèrent. Le dîner passé, la plupart des élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres pour se préparer

à partir dès le lendemain matin. Harry et Hermione se concentraient plutôt sur leurs devoirs, et à la chaleur de l'âtre qui

brûlait dans la cheminée, ils bossèrent toute la nuit. Il était quatres heures du matin quand ils eurent fini, et Harry

était étrangement en sueur. Il semblait que cela provenait du fait qu'il fesait chaud dans la pièce, mais Hermione trouva

cela bizarre. Surtout qu'Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains et était essouflé. Hermione proposa qu'ils aillent se

coucher. Harry rentra donc dans son dortoir, et entra dans sa "chambre". En fait, depuis l'année dernière, tous les

élèves à partir de la sixième année possèdaient leurs propres cloisons autour de leur lit. Dumbledor en avait décidé ainsi

car il éstimait qu'ils avaient droit à plus d'intimité à cet âge là. Ainsi, les filles pouvaient rentrer dans le dortoir

des garçons et vice-versa. Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'offusqua d'abord de cette idée, puis fini par s'habituer à entendre

des bruits pas très catholiques parvenir depuis les chambres.

La chambre d'Harry était comme toutes les autres: il y avait son lit, sa commode, sa malle, et une fenêtre. La nouveauté

était que les élèves en âge de posséder des chambres avaient en prime un lit plus large. Répondre à la question du

"pour quoi faire?" serait absurde, tout le monde a compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Harry se plongea dans ses draps, et s'endormi rapidement pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Le lendemain, Harry n'était pas dans son assiète, et tout le monde le voyait bien. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de

toute la journée, et était resté se promener près du lac durant toute l'après-midi.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais elle fesait plutôt horreur à Harry, car elle lui apportait douleur et convultions.

Ce soir-là, un cri déchirant brisa le silence de la nuit, et tout Poudlard se réveilla en sursaut. Le cri était

puissant, bestial. Il provenait de chez les Gryffondor.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 5:**

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se précipita dans la chambre d'où provenait le cris. C'était celle d'Harry. Bientôt, tous les

élèves restants au château arrivèrent sur les lieux, et tous se pressaient et se bousculaient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Hermione, Ron et Lavande furent les premiers arrivants, rapidement suivits par le professeur Dumbledor. Hermione, paniquée

à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'aller rejoindre Harry. Le professeur

Dumbledor la reteint par les épaules.

Non. C'est trop risqué, Hermione. Il est sûrement dangereux.

Mais c'est Harry ! Il ne risque pas de me faire du mal !

Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, si.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, torse nu (il avait arraché le haut), en pantalon de pyjama. Il était en sueur, et se convulsait dans tous les

sens, semblant lutter contre une force invisible. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les bords de son matelas, et il se

raidissait de temps à autres, lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Ses cris, de plus en plus sonores, étaient désespérés.

Il était comme possédé, et luttait encore et toujours. Son visage était crispé en une expression de douleur. Les élèves

étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient, et des filles se blotissaient dans les bras de leurs amis en sanglottant.

Le professeur Dumbledor s'approcha d'un pas.

Harry, que ce passe-t-il ?

Rrrrraahhh !...ha...il essaye de...me...me...c...contrôler !...je...pourrais...p-pas...tenir...p-plus...longtemps !

Il essaye de te transformer en quelque chose. Essaye de tenir un peu encore, Harry !

aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

On aurais dit qu'on lui arachait le coeur à vif Le hurlement qu'il venait de pousser trahissait son impossibilité à

lutter plus longtemps. Le professeur Dumbledor se recula, comme appeuré par l'expression peinte sur le visage d'Harry.

Il avait l'air de devenir méchant. Il poursuivait pourtant ses hurlements, mais semblait devenir mauvais.

Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser souffrir ainsi, et elle bouscula le professeur Mc Gonagall pour se diriger

vers Harry. Tous les élèves et professeurs réunis eurent alors un frisson de frayeur leur traversant l'échine. Les filles

plaquèrent leurs mains contre leurs bouches en signe d'horreur totale. Les garçons avaient l'air d'avoir vu un meurtre

devant leurs yeux, et se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas en être les témoins dans quelques instants.

Hermione venait de s'allonger au dessus d'Harry, et elle posa sa tête contre son torse en sueur. Elle pris ses mains moites

dans les siennes et lui murmura des paroles récomfortantes. Harry sembla se calmer. Mais...

Harry hurla comme si on lui arrachait un organe à mains nues. Il se convulsait de plus en plus, et Hermione s'aggrippait

de plus en plus à lui, se refusant l'idée de l'abandonner à son sort. Le corps d'Harry se cambra comme si Hermione n'était

qu'une plume posée sur lui, et les hurlements d'Harry redoublèrent.

Il pris soudain la main d'Hermione qu'il avait lachée, et la mis sur son coeur par instinct. Il mis l'autre main de son

amie sur sa cicatrice.

Il se calma définitivement. Il tenait Hermione comme si elle était son bien le plus précieux. Sa respiration était rauque,

animale. Dans le château, on entendait plus que sa respiration bruyante. Hermione règla sa respiration sur celle d'Harry,

puis la ralentit, doucement, fesant revenir peu à peu à la normale la respiration saccadée du survivant. Ce dernier

ferma les yeux.

Hermione.

Je suis là, tout va bien.

Merci.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue, puis fit reposer la sienne sur celle-çi.

C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, aprés que la tête d'Hermione ait glissé sur la poitrine d'Harry.

Les élèves furent priés de rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les professeurs eurent un instant l'idée absurde

d'enfermer Harry dans une cage pour que cet incident ne se reproduise plus. Ils abandonnèrent l'idée aussi vite qu'elle

était venue. Ils n'allaient pas enfermer dans une cage celui qui devait sauver le monde ! Ils optèrent pour le laisser

tranquille, mais que si celà se reproduisait, ils prendraient les mesurent adaptées immédiatement. Ils furent tous

du même avis qu'Hermione avait été suicidaire sur ce coup-là. Tous, sauf Dumbledor, qui semblait intéraissé par la chose.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 6 :**

Le professeur Rogue demanda à voir Harry et Hermione à la fin de son cours de révisions pour les élèves restés au château et proches des aspics. Ils prirent un air indigné et lui demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient donc une heure de retenue pour leur comportement. Ils ne répondirent pas et se reconcentrèrent sur leur potion. A la fin du cours, c'est en souriant que les deux amis allèrent voir leur professeur. Il leur fit un sourire en coin, et ferma la porte de sa baguette, bousculant au passage quelques élèves restés dans l'embrasure.

Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Pas grand chose, mais hier, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui devrait t'intéraisser, Harry. Il s'agit de la formule qu'à prononcé ta mère afin de te protéger. Il en existe une autre qui sert à se suicider à deux, mais celà n'a pas grande importance, car il faut être amoureux.

Vous avez noté les deux?

Oui, pourquoi?

Je suppose que celà pourrait vous être utile Harry.

C'est bien possible. Dans le cas où il arriverais quelque chose à Ron, ou à toi, Hermione.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous arriveras rien !

C'est toi qui le dit...

Harry a raison, vous devriez être très prudente, les mangemorts sont sadiques et sont capables de tous les vices, surtout s'il s'agit d'une belle jeune fille.

Si vous le dites, je vous fais confience, ou à peu près du moins.

Le lendemin, Le profeseur Rogue rejoignit Harry à la bibliothèque.

Où se trouve donc Miss Granger ?

Oh! Elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle a eu du mal à dormir cette nuit, je l'ai réveillée il y a un quart d'heure.

Comment savez-vous qu'elle a eu du mal à dormir ?

Elle me l'a dit bien sûr !

Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi, je pensais à autre chose.

Harry compris l'allusion et il rougit fortement durant un dixième de seconde. Il poursuivit ses recherches sans trop s'attarder sur la remarque.

Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un petit problème de ... enfin bon, vous en êtes où , demanda Hermione, essoufflée.

Un problème de quoi ?

Rien rien !

Dites-le !

Mais non !

Hermione !

Bon, bon! Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? J'ai mes règles, rien de plus idiot.

Ah, d'accord. Poursuivons, voulez-vous ?

Ils cherchèrent dans la réserve, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait un éclair de géni.

Mais c'est bien sûr !

Comment ?

De quoi tu parles ?

Son esprit est lié au mien ! Si il meurt, je meurs, si je meurs, il meurt !

Pourquoi alors essayerait-il de te tue r?

Soit il ne le sait pas, soit il a l'intention de détacher son âme de la mienne avant de m'achever. C'est bien sûr pour ça que je ressens ce qu'il ressens, que je vois ce qu'il voit, etc, etc... !

Supposons, as-tu une solution pour l'anéantir sans te tuer toi-même ?

Non. Je dois me sacrifier.

Jamais. Tu m'as entendu ? Jamais je ne te laisserais faire.

Qui t'as dit que tu avais le choix, Hermione ?

Mais...

C'est tout, pas de mais ! Il nous faut à présent un plan pour l'attirer ici, faire divertion pendant que je me tue.

Hermione se tût, et ne prononça plus un mot de l'après-midi. Cepandant, Harry et le professeur Rogue ne trouvèrent aucun plan plausible, et décidèrent donc de reporter leurs recherches au lendemain. Après le dîner, durant lequel Dumbledor trouva suspect le fait qu'Hermione n'ait réagit à aucune remarque de Ron, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils rentrèrent à la salle commune.

Vers une heure du matin, Harry ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, cherchant désespérément un moyen plus ou moins crédible d'ammener Voldemort ici. Voyant que celà ne le mènerait à rien, il décida de descendre regarder les étoiles, pour demander de l'aide à Sirius.

Se postant devant la fenêtre ouverte, il chuchota:

Aller, Sirius, donne-moi l'illumination !

Il attendit près de dix minutes, penché contre le rebord, dans l'air frais de le nuit. Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Hey ! Pourquoi tu tiens à m'assomer ? chuchota la voix mécontante d'Hermione.

Oh, excuse-moi. Tiens, tu m'as parlé ! dit-il dans un sourire. Celui d'Hermione disparu instentanément.

Elle alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, à l'endroit qu'auccupait Harry auparavant. Elle regardait la voie lactée, et sourit doucement.

Tu ne partiras pas sans moi.

Partir où ?

Là haut bien sûr !

Ca tu rêves! Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit ? Je partirais avant toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Avant toi ou en même temps, dans le pire des cas.

Si tu le dis.

Hermione se retourna, souris, et se rapprocha dangeureusement d'Harry.

Euh...Hermione ?

Quoi ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa doucement.

Bonne nuit.

Harry ne répondit rien. Hermione montat dans le dortoir des filles. Il garda une main sur la joue où Hermione avait posé ses lèvres. Il soupira de contentement. Puis il se donna une claque mentale. Il ne devait pas penser ça. Jamais. Jamais...Et pourtant.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva en pleine forme, étrangement revigoré malgrès sa courte nuit. Il s'habille, un petit sourire aux lèvres, un air dans la tête. Ron le regarda avec étonnement.

Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ?

Mais oui ! Pourquoi ? J'ai pas l'air ?

Si, jutement. T'as l'air d'aller trop bien pour que ça me paraîsse normal.T'as fait quoi hier soir?

J'ai regardé les étoiles.

Avec Hermione?

Non. Elle dormait sûrement. Elle n'est pas venue, hier.

Ouai, bien sûr.

Si tu ne me crois pas, demandes-lui !

Comptes sur moi.

Hermione descendit justement les retrouver, en compagnie de Ginny.

Dis moi, Hermione, t'as fait quoi hier soir ? interrogea Ron.

J'ai dormi. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? le nargua Hermione, sous les yeux étonnés de Ginny.

Ok, je rend les armes. En attendant, dans mon estomac, c'est la guerre de cent ans, alors allons manger.

Prenant Hermione un peu à part, Ginny l'interrogea.

T'étais pas dans ton lit à une heure et demi du matin Hermione, je me suis réveillée et j'ai été boire.

Non, j'y était pas. J'étais descendue et j'ai discuté avec Harry.

Et bah voilà ! Je te promet le plus grand silence vis-à-vis de mon frangin.

Merci Ginny.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Harry et Hermione se retirèrent vers la bibliothèque sur un signe du professeur Rogue. Et ce dans la plus grande discrétion, sachant que Ron avait retrouvé Lavande.

Alors, un plan ? demanda le professeur.

Oui. J'ai enfin trouvé. Il faut déclarer la guerre à Voldemort et son armée.

Et comment comptez-vous expliquer ça à Dumbledor ?

Le sience se fit, et chacun repris le fil de sa pensée.

Moi, j'ai un plan, dit enfin le professeur de potions.

Quoi donc ?

La provocation. Voldemort est extrêmement susceptible, et très joueur. A la moindre provocation, au moindre défi, il réagit au quart de tour.

Donnons-lui rendez vous dans le parc avec son armée, et jouons sur le bluff. On s'inventera une armée, pour le faire rager, et on lui dira qu'il n'osera jamais venir attaquer avec moi en première ligne ! inventa Harry.

Bien vu, mais comment on le repoussera ? interrogea Hermione, dubitative.

L'Ordre. L'Ordre sera avertit qu'un attentat est préparé contre le château, par vous professeur.

Bien. Quand organiserons-nous celà ?

Avant la fin des vacances, de préférence, que le moins d'élèves possible soient là.

Il ne nous manque plus qu'une bonne manière de se suicider ! plaisanta Harry.

Il rit de bon coeur avec Rogue, mais Hermione resta muette. Harry pris son visage entre ses mains et lui souris.Hermione se détacha de lui rageusement et fit mine de le gifler.

De quel droit tu me touches ?

Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit dans le dédale des rayons. On n'entendit plus ses pas au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

Elle a un sacré caractère. C'est de la dynamite cette fille, constata Rogue.

Ouai. C'est pas nouveau. Mais bon, concentrons-nous plutôt sur les différentes manières de se suicider avec panache !


	7. Chapter 7

Le soir même, Hermione errait dans les couloirs, la mine sombre. Elle heurta une ombre noire de plein fouet. Se relevant avec peine, elle s'énerva.

Regarde où tu marches, imbécile !

Désolé Hermione, je t'avais pas vue.

Oh, Harry, excuse-moi j'me suis emportée.

Non non, ça va, c'est pas grave.

Harry lui sourit, mais il grimaça de douleur de suite. Hermione vit un filet de sang couler de sa tempe gauche.

Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Un bout de verre. Un flacon à explosé dans la salle de Rogue. Il m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, mais comme c'est rien, c'est pas la peine.

Que contenait le flacon ?

Du Déroplasme ou Déroplasmus. Ou peut-être Dériplasma. Je sais plus.

Mon dieu Harry, c'est un poison asphyxiant qui agit en une demi-heure !

Je me disais bien aussi, que c'était pas une pharyngite qui m'empêchait de respirer !

Quand est-ce que tu as reçu ce bout de verre ?

Il y a dix minutes environ.

Tant mieux. Mais vu que l'infirmerie est à l'autre bout du château, va falloir faire avec. Approche.

Harry s'avança vers son amie. Celle-çi se colla à lui, et mis ses lèvres sur la plaie sanglante. Harry sentit qu'elle aspirait son sang, et il lui carressa la joue, étourdi.

Hermione se retira. Elle avait du sang plein la bouche. Puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans une allée ouverte, elle alla cracher au pied d'une petite plante. La bouche rouge pourpre, elle rougissait dans le clair de lune. Harry lui sourit.

Comment te remercier ?

Laisse moi me rincer la bouche d'abord, rit-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, fraiche comme une rose. Elle tenait un moichoir dans sa main, et entrepris d'éponger le reste du sang avec.

Merci. Je sais pas quoi te dire. Une fois de plus tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Aurais-tu oublié de compter les innombrables fois où tu as fais de même pour moi ?

Non, mais je veux dire...de ma part c'est normal, c'est moi qui te met dans les embrouilles. Mais là, ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça, et tu l'as fait.

Je trouve ça on ne peut plus normal, dit-elle en terminant sa tâche consciencieusement.

Hermione.

Oui ?

Harry la tourna vers lui et entrepris de l'embrasser. Il approcha ses lèvres, lentement. Hermione ne semblait opposer aucune résistance. On aurait dit qu'elle s'y attendait. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient entere en contact, elle le repoussa.

Hein ?

Harry. On ne doit pas.

Je sais.

Alors pourquoi ?

Parce que je t'ai...

Non ! le coupa Hermione. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu le dises. Ca réveillerais encore plus...cette chose en nous.

Hum. Bien. Je sais que c'est risqué. Mais vu ce que je vais faire, tu pourrais au moins accepter une fois ! Une seule et unique fois !

Qui se transformera bientôt en une centaine de fois, et la nuit toute entière. Avec Victor on a failli aller jusque là. La raison nous a rattrapé au dernier moment. Juste au dernier moment alors. A ce moment, on le fera. Une fois.

D'accord. Mais dans ce cas, ça, tu n'as pas le droit de le refuser.

Quoi donc ?

Harry la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put. La jeune fille passa inconsciament ses bras autour du cou d'Harry.

Bonne nuit, dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

Il s'en alla sans attendre de raiponse.

Bonne nuit, murmura Hermione alors qu'Harry était déjà bien loin. Elle regardait le clair de lune d'un air rêveur. Une larme naquît dans ses yeux, vécut sur sa joue, et mourut sur ses lèvres. Telle cette vie éphémère, son amour serait.

Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je vous ai vus avec Harry.

Ginny ! Je t'en pries ne dis rien à personne !

A propos de quoi ?

Tout ce que tu as pu voir ou entendre.

Sur ce, Hermione s'enfuit vers sa chambre, laissant là une Ginny plus que perplexe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le grand jour arriva, et Harry se sentait prêt. Enfin, il allait en finir. Pas trop tôt, se disait-il. Trop tôt, se disais Hermione. Voldemort et son armée s'avancaient à travers la fôret interdite. Harry, enfermé dans la salle de méthamorphose, regardait le couteau et les différents poisons préparés par le professeur Rogue la veille. Il repensait à ses adieux à ses amis.

FLASH BACK

Harry regarda avec mélancolie les ailes du château, observa ses fantômes, ses salles, ses cheminées, ses peintures. Passant devant la Grosse Dame, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Arrivé à la grande salle, pour le dîner, il regarda la table des professeurs, et il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, cherchant à se remémorrer de bons souvenirs en leur compagnie. Il posa son regard sur ses camarades de Gryffondor, leur adressant mentalement un adieu respectueux. Hagrid lui fit un geste de la main, auquel il répondit par un salut militaire qui fit bien rire le récepteur. Harry contempla une dernière fois la diversité des élèves des différentes maison, faisant par la même occasion un pied-de-nez à la table des Serpentards.

Gryffondor à jamais, se moqua Hermione à son oreille.

Harry lui sourit et sous la table, il prit la main de sa meilleure amie et la serra étroitement. Ginny, qui venait de faire tomber sa cuillère, se pencha sous la table et entraperçu les eux mains enlacées. De retour à la surface, la jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant les deux amis. Hermione, qui sentit un regard posé sur elle, scrutat le visage de Ginny.

Harry poursuivit ses adieux mentaux, n'omettant personne. Le dîner achevé, Harry s'endormit, rêvant à la victoire prochaine.

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner avalé, Harry se dirigea vers le professeur Rogue. Se mettant à l'équart de la foule, ils se serrairent la main, mais Rogue attira Harry à lui, et le serra fortement.

Bonne chance Harry. Tu n'as pas toujours été un élève exemplaire, mais je garderais de toi le souvenir de ces derniers jours.

Merci professeur, vous me manquerez malgrès tout.

Heureux de l'apprendre, s'amusa Rogue. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Hermione, Voldemort ne va plus tarder.

Sur ce, Harry s'éloigna d'un pas lourd. Chaque pas le rapprochait de la mort, et l'éloignait d'Hermione. En chemin, le survivant rencontra Ron et Lavande. Il s'approcha d'eux et serra Ron dans ses bras.

A bientôt, mon frère, lui dit-il doucement, mais d'une voix légèrement brisée.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Laisse tomber.

Il mis une grosse tape sur l'épaule de Ron, et adressa un signe d'aurevoir à Lavande. Il poursuivit sa route.

Hermione vint à sa rencontre. Elle le prit par la main, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte du dortoir des filles franchit, Harry entendit des cris désabusés des filles autour de lui. Hermione ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef, et lança un sortilège de silence sur les murs. Elle s'approcha d'Harry.

Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? lui demandat-elle anxieusement.

Evidemment ! répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Non ! Je parlais de ton sacrifice !

Ah...Oui bien sûr. La seule chose sur laquelle je peux avoir un doute, c'est la façon de me suicider ! rit-il.

C'est pas drôle Harry. Ecoute, je... bon, pas la peine de te le dire.

Me dire quoi ?

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, et le dévisagea, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux à demi-clos. Harry se pencha doucement, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa promise. Hermione n'avait jamais connu contact plus doux, plus tendre. Sentant les bras d'Harry se nouer autour de sa taille, ses bras allèrent se glisser autour du cou du jeune homme. Le contact se fit plus proche, et les deux corps enlacés se caressaient de mots doux. Mais la phrase fatidique ne fut jamais prononcée. Deux mots, à jamais encevelis dans leurs esprits, associés à l'image de l'autre. Le baiser n'avait été rompu que par de microscopiques intervalles destinés à souffler quelques douceurs. Finallement, Harry rompit le baiser, stoppé par le besoin urgent de respirer. Hermione soupira lentement, et le regarda avec une douceur infinie.

On avait dit "une seule fois", je tiens promesse. Adieu ma belle.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il lui prit la main et y déposa un tendre baiser. Un dernier regard, et il partit vers sa destinée.

Adieu, sursura Hermione, une larme allant s'écraser à terre.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Harry se décida enfin à mettre le couteau dans sa poche et à prendre la potion la plus rapide à agir. Elle le tuerait en deux minutes minimum.Il avait précédemment entendu les échos de la bataille livrée à l'extérieur. Il se sourit intérieurement, pris son courage à une main, et de l'autre la fiole. Elle aurait permis de tuer un boeuf en cinq minutes. Au moment où il dévissait le bouchon, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. L'automatisme lui fit brandir le couteau.

Harry, viens vite, il faut abandonner ! On a déjà battu en retraite dans la bataille, et Voldemort est partit avec ses mangemorts. Suis-moi ! C'est grave ! cria le professeur Rogue d'un air catastrophé.

Tout en dévalant les escaliers menants à la grande salle, Rogue tentait de lui expliquer le drame.

Voldemort a dit que si on se moquait encore de lui de la sorte, il ferait sauter le château à la dynamite.

Y'a des blessés ?

Oui, dix blessés grave, pour six d'entre eux des professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre, et une personne pour laquelle il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Qui est-ce ?

Je...pardonne Dumbledor, il l'a mise en première ligne. Il ne pensait pas que Malefoy sénior ait pu être capable d'une telle horreur !

Laissez-moi deviner...non ! Pas elle ! Pas Hermione !

Il arriva à la Grande Salle en même temps qu'il affirmait sa déduction. Il ouvrit les portes avec une violence inouïe, et se rua vers le matelas de fortune installé au centre. Dumbledor se mit en travers de la route du Survivant. Le coeur plein de rage, Harry le bouscula si fort qu'il tomba à la renverse. Dans un cri de la foule de toutes les personnes valides au château, aglutinées autour de la mourante, il se jeta vers elle.

Hermione était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux étaient fermés, son corps se contorsionnait dans tous les sens. Elle avait un poignard enfoncé près du coeur, un autre dans le poumon droit et le dernier dans l'estomac. Un flot de sang coulait de chacune de ses plaies, et elle en crachait de temps à autres.

Nous avons prévenu ses parents. Ils arriveront d'ici une heure et demi, informa Dumbledor.

Harry observa les personnes présentes. Ron pleurait à chaudes larmes, et les torrent de larmes de Ginny rivalisaient sans problèmes avec les chutes du Niagara.

Les autres personnes lui apparurent étrangement floues.

Hermione, je t'en conjure, reste avec moi ! supplia Harry à l'oreille de son amante.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, et entre deux crises de toux sanglantes, elle adressa un petit sourire à Harry.

Harry, c'est toi ! Tu voix, je vais mourir avant toi finalement.

Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Tu vas lutter et rester avec moi Mione !

La jeune fille sembla s'évanouir mais elle se ravisa rapidement.

Hermione, écoute. Je t'aime. Je veux pas que tu partes sans moi. Reste, j'ten conjures ! sa voix devenait de plus en plus un sanglot étouffé.

Je t'aime aussi Harry. Je t'oublierais jamais, où que j'aille.

Non, n'abandonne pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ici ! Tu es mon unique raison de vivre !

Y'a Ron, Ginny, la famille Weasley au grand complet, et nos amis. Ca c'est une bonne raison de vivre !

Alors accroches-toi, pour eux, pour moi !

Je...peux plus.

Non ! Me laisse pas Mione ! J'ai une idée !

Quoi donc ?

La formule de suicide à deux !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Faut être amoureux pour l'utiliser ! Puisque t'as plus d'espoir et que je dois mourir...On pourrait l'utiliser. Je l'ai sur moi.

Allons-y, on n'a rien à perdre, et tout à y gagner.

Harry sortit de sa poche droite la formule, et de la gauche le petit couteau.

Il faut unir nos sangs, d'abord.

D'accord.

A l'abri de tout regard, Harry s'ouvrit le poignet gauche et en fit de même pour Hermione. Il colla son poignet à celui de sa promise, mêlant leurs sangs et leur destinées.

Dumbledor les observait, ne comprenant pas les intentions d'Harry. Personne n'avait rien entendu à leur dialogue, à cause des pleurs multiples et bruyants.

Il vaut mieux mettre un écran de protection autour de nous, proposa Hermione d'une voix de plus en plus faible et saccadée.

Pourquoi ?

Dumbledor nous lorgne d'un drôle d'oeil. J'ai peur qu'il nous découvre.

Bien. Dans ce cas : _Protego_ ! cria Harry.

Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! cria Rogue de plus belle. Il avait donc compris.

Dumbledor ouvrit grand les yeux, et accouru vers les deux amants.

Non ! Harry, non !

Le Survivant adressa un regard moqueur à un Dumbledor impuissant.

Aller, maintenant, la formule. T'es prête ?

Oui.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils prononcèrent la formule :

_Je jure devant tous les dieux_

_Que j'aime cette personne d'amour profond._

_Qu'ils nous accordent le pardon_

_Nous désirons rejoindre les cieux_

_Main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux._

_Enfer ou paradis_

_Peu importe la destination,_

_Que nos âmes soient réunies_

_A jamais amants, amis_

_Et qu'ils bénissent cette union._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Un éclat de lumière éblouissant. Une détonnation. Ceux qui osèrent regarder purent voir des corps se cambrer. Une onde de choc qui n'atteignit personne. Puis le grand noir.

Et la lumière naturelle revint.

NON ! hurla Ginny.

Harry et Hermione, à terre, se tenaient par la main, enlacés. On aurait dit qu'ils dormaient. Mais leur poitrine ne s'élevait ni ne s'abaissait au rythme de leur respiration désormais disparue.

De part en part, quelques courageux osèrent s'avancer pour tenter de les toucher. Le professeur Dumbledor, jusqu'alors comme en transe, s'activa brusquement.

Non ! Ecartez-vous ! Ne les touchez pas ! Venez Severus.

Ils s'approchèrent des corps et prirent le poult au poignet de la jeune fille. Nul.

Dumbledor ôta son chapeau, et ainsi le suivirent toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Les portes claquèrent dans un fracas couvrant le silence qui s'était de lui-même installé. Dumbledor alla à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. M et Mme Granger. Il les guida vers les corps en leur disant de ne pas s'approcher de trop près, la magie dégagée par le sortilège pourrait les heurter. Les élèves, professeurs, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, se poussèrent sur leur passage et baissèrent les yeux, des larmes tombant à terre. De plus en plus inquiets en voyant la masse au bout de la haie et ces visages. La mère de la jeune Gryffondor commença à comprendre l'étendue du désastre, et elle ne put contenir ses premières larmes. Les premières d'une liste impossible à établir tant elle est longue. Quand ils entrevurent le corps de leur fille, fraiche comme une rose, quoi que un peu pâle et baignée de sang. Un corps d'homme l'entourait, comme la berçant dans son éternel sommeil.

Qui...qui est cet homme ? interrogea M Granger.

Vous rappellez-vous du petit Harry Potter ?

Non ! Est-ce réellement lui ? demanda encore M granger, comme s'il n'avait pas encore assimilé que sa fille était passée dans l'autre monde.

Oui. Votre fille et lui se sont aimés jusqu'à cette tragique décision qu'ils ont pris tous les deux de s'éteindre ensemble. Celà arrange tout le monde en fait. Votre fille n'aurait pu survivre, et Harry était voué à mourir, mais j'ignore pourquoi il s'est suicidé.

Non...non...nan...c'est pas vrai...je..non ! NOOOON ! hurla M Granger, enfin sur terre.

Les deux pauvres parents s'écroulèrent à genoux à environ 5 mètres des corps enlacés dans cette étreinte mortelle. La consternation s'empara des occupants de la salle. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, rien tenté, rien fait. Ils étaient plus fautifs les uns que les autres. Des mangemorts déboulèrent dans la salle, une sorte de sac à patates dans les bras, enveloppé de noir. Ils ne cherchèrent à attaquer personne, et placèrent le corps de Lord Voldemort non loin de ceux des deux amants. Ils s'agenouillèrent et se laissèrent emmener quand les membres de l'Ordre vinrent les capturer pour les jeter à Azkaban. Leur seule requête fut de pouvoir assister à l'enterrement de leur maître défunt. Ce fut dans un recueillement terrible que bons, mauvais et neutres, unis par leur peine, se comprirent pour la première et probablement dernière fois.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Harry et Hermione furent enterrés dans le même cercueil, car on n'arriva par aucun moyen à défaire leurs mains liées par l'amour éternel. Finalement, tout le monde appris le pourquoi et le comment du suicide. Durant l'enterrement, l'émotion submergea bon nombre d'invités. Durant le même temps, on enterra Voldemort, donc des mangemorts enchaînés furent invités. Nombre d'entre eux pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Des pleurs, des cris de douleur, des flots de larmes, des renifflements bruyants, des mouchoirs qui se froissent. La mort des deux amoureux avait fait des ravages parmis les rangs. Mais celle de Voldemort avait rammené la joie. Nul ne savait s'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

Ron se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi bête. C'était évident, et il n'avait rien vu. Ginny s'interrogea sur la réalité des cieux. Elle espérait qu'Harry et Hermione y vivraient heureux. Molly Weasley n'avait cesse de pleurer ces amants qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants. Arthur Weasley, dépité. Nymphadora Tonks, ébranlée. Remus Lupin, écroulé. Minerva McGonagall, consternée. Victor Krum et Fleur Delacour priaient, chacun dans sa langue.

Les parents, les amis, les professeurs, les curieux, les officiels. Tout le monde rendait hommage à sa façon. Une histoire d'amour qui finit mal, combien en connaît-on ? Roméo et Juliette; Tristan et Iseult; Le Cid... tant d'amants qui se cachent, se trouvent, s'aiment, se déchirent, s'aiment à nouveau et s'éteignent.

Du haut de leurs nuages, Harry et Hermione étaient entourés de leurs amis et famille, James Potter, Lily Potter, Lola, et tant de personnes disparues à jamais.

Harry et Hermione se tenaient la main et observaient la vie d'en bas.

A JAMAIS.

_Je jure devant tous les dieux_

_Que j'aime cette personne d'amour profond._

_Qu'ils nous accordent le pardon_

_Nous désirons rejoindre les cieux_

_Main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux._

_Enfer ou paradis_

_Peu importe la destination,_

_Que nos âmes soient réunies_

_A jamais amants, amis_

_Et qu'ils bénissent cette union._


End file.
